Lizzy Strider
by kittynaper
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lizzy who has to go through the struggles of life.But also controlling the underworld with the help of her best friend god! On her journey she looks for her love life with her troll companions and friends.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note:If your offended by the miss use of the bible then I advise you to skip the first paragraph,please understand I don't wanna offend anyone with how this begins.)  
>Lizzy strider<br>There was a girl named Lizzy,she was a cool had nice brown hair with a wave in it,and hazel eyes that will stare into your soul if you ever cross was also known as Satan in the underworld,sure Satan in the bible was a screw that 'he' was described as a hella mean person that tortured people for if you get Lizzy pissed she means fucking hell up on your ass,she wont even send you to god for a is also her best friend,another note in the bible they were said to be enemy's. But hey! screw that is was a fucking lie! They were best friends since fricking birth. So if you don't agree then you can go suck my dick vagina!

Back to the story!  
>Lizzy was getting ready for school like any 'normal' middle school girl. Doing her hair,getting dressed and eating some random food that was left in the she lazily looked at the clock she gave a small sigh and grabbed her bag and headed out the door to her bus stop,popping in her ear buds and started to listen to music s she adjusted her shades. The sun hurting her eyes from staying up way to long last night. When she got to the bus stop she looked around at the idiots around her,probably gossiping about some weird sex trick. Suddenly her best friend jumped on her back as she yelled in her<p>

"Hey bra!Today is Manly Monday!" Alicia or god twirled around to face she fixed her tie,muttering under her breath cuss words of frustration. The other people around them gave Alicia some strange glares and whispered to one another,causing Lizzy to hiss at them and say in a nice but deadly tone of voice,"Suck my ass ignorant people..."

When Alicia heard her say this she twirled to the three girls behind her,pointing her knife at the three of them. A lazy and tired expression on her face as she spoke in a low voice"Yessssssss cower in fucking fear,your souls are soon to be ours...as I be god! I'm not male or female, I created the human race with my own two fucking hands...I can take my property back whenever I watch what you say meat bags.."She flicked the knife at the farthest girls shoe,just missing shoe.

She spun around with her grin still on her face as she skipped back over to her pal. Lizzy gave her a smile as she spoke

"Well done god. Your rants never get old!"

"Why thanks Satan I always do love scaring the living shit out of people!" A low chuckle slipped from her lips as the bus finally arrived to take them to school.

Lizzy walked to the back of the bus and sat in the last seat,while Alicia trailed in behind her and sat in the seat across from her waiting for the bus to move so they could speak to their friends a few stops over the bus stopped again and there friends Asia,Micheal,Njambi,Amanda,and all came up and sat in the seats around them. Njambi sat next to Lizzy while Micheal sat down next to Alicia,Amanda and Asia sat next to each other talking about the anime they both are watching while Nevaya sits in the seat across from them listening to music. When the bus started to move again Alicia started to play with Micheal's hair as he started to tell about his hunting trip.

"Hey Liz.." Njambi said in a hushed voice to Lizzy,she shifted slightly and looked at.

"Yea bro?"

"Don't you get like this feeling that Alicia and Micheal are like dating?" She glanced over to the two,a small smile on her lips.

"Sometimes,but it is more of a neutral love between them...Sure they get close and touchy but they wont hit it off. They both said so when they told me awhile back." Lizzy gave a small sigh as she looked out the window starting to see the wretched school they all went.

"Don't kill the fox! send me a picture before you fucking take its life at least!." Alicia was clawing on Micheal's arm as he told her his next plan for his hunting trip.

"You better listen Mike,you know she loves foxes..."

Lizzy gave him a small wink before she got up to leave the bus,she waited for her bro to come off the minutes went by until she saw God and her friend walking off the bus,a grin on her face with a blushing Micheal next to her.

"Ooh do my eyes play a trick on me?" A smirk on her lips as her friend smiled back at her.

"Naw bro your eyes would never play silly tricks on you! I just promised my dear friend something in return for not shooting my favorite animal." She gave a small pat to his head as they walked along side Lizzy to the school door.

When Lizzy and Alicia had to part ways with Micheal,she gave him a small peck on his cheek and said in her manly voice to him."Love ya bro!" A light blush went across his face as he headed towered his locker,leaving Lizzy and Alicia laughing to there lockers.

"Sooooo Satan ready for another day of human hell?"

"You fucking bet Iam God." She gave her friend a small smile as she closed her locker and headed to homeroom, she entered the class room she headed towered her seat and flopped in the chair,grabbing her phone out and started to read her manga she left off. And waited for the bell to ring and start the painful day.

(Sorry if this is a little short for some people,but trust me I'm just starting with this story so i don't have much of it all planned stay tuned for The next update depending on how many peeps see it means a lot if you give me a heads up on how you like it so far ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Ding~  
>The bell finally rung after about half hour of boring talking from other people around the teacher walked up to the front of the room and looked around at all the faces looking back at him. A bored and tired expression on his face,as the ones looking at him.<p>

He gave a small sigh and then started to call names off for attendance,each name was accompanied by a "Here!" or "Yes" This went on for a few more seconds till he arrived at Lizzy Strider.

She hesitated to say here like any of the other students,but the grin from earlier made her adventurous side crawl out a little to test out the waters around she said in a high and might voice to the teacher.

"Satan is my name sir..." The grin on her face got slightly wider and more cocky then she would usually wear.

The teachers eyes met hers and froze on hers,his gaze stabbing he in the forehead like a vulture picks at a dead animal or person. She could tell he really did not want to take any of her shit today but she really could careless.

The teachers patience was wearing thin when he continued,getting the same answer from the last few and fake ass he was done he walked back to his desk and grabbed the stack of papers they would be working on for the day. As he passed them out he explained what the project they would be working on for the week.

"You will be working with a partner to create a poster explaining what silent trading is,you will have to answer these questions on the paper im passing out first before you start making the poster."

When he was done passing the papers out he walked back to his desk and sat down,shuffling through some of the papers looking for the paper with the partner names on he found them he started reading them out to the class.

"Julio and and and and and and and and Even.." When she heard the teacher say the name of her partner,she felt like time had stopped around her. Wanting to let this feeling sink into her head and poisen her thoughts the whole a few more minutes of mentally cringing at the name of her wretched partner,time has suddenly sprung back to life.

When she looked around the room people were already moving around,finding spots to sit and talk with their she shifted her eyes upwards from her low gaze she spotted Even walking towered mocking smile on his lips as he sat next to her and set his things atop the know dirty gave a small sigh and but a tight smile on her lips as she started giving ideas for the poster they had to make. But in the back of her head she saw a image of her self shooting the side of her head,with tears in her that one shot would not be all to end this daylight nightmare.

** Three hours pass,know lunch!**

I walk into the cafateria,heading straight for the table me and the rest of my friends sit at. Like always Alicia and Micheal are there first,a small smile on her face as she sees the to arguing over she finally reached the table she let a small sigh out and banged her head on the table,cursing a thousand curses a second from the past 3 classes she had before lunch.

"Wow Satan. Looks like someone stabbed you and stuck the knife up your ass." Alicia's tone being joking but mostly on the concern and series side,knowing her friend needs some comfort in the next 40 minutes.

"Close like always bro, my History teacher decided to screw me and set me up with fucking Even parks." She banged her head again on the table in frustration before speaking again. "And for a fucking week to! Someone try and kill me!"

By know the rest of our friends have wandered over and started eating,watching Lizzy fum in rage as she started to unpack her lunch one sat in piece as Njambi talked about how annoying most of the people in our grade are,right when she was gonna start about person decided to plop there ass on the other side of Lizzy a smile on her face.

Like always she started to get her food out and started talking about how she was,even though no one really asked she continued like always and started rambling about how she has this one test she feels like she will fail,even though we ll know she is gonna study the night before and then probably get some nice grade like an A or a B. Then she started complaining about how her ass keeps falling off the bench,her words sinking deeper and deeper into Lizzy and Alicia's skulls as they were closer to her.

"Ugggg I have no room over here!" Her voice going high for a few seconds.

On the other side of Satan Njambi made a gagging face as Sami continued to whine like a little child that want a toy,but there parents wont get it for and God both gave each other brief eye contact,Satan gave a small nod to God as her face showed more pain then before Sami sat down.

"Sami please shut up..your ass is not big so it cant be falling off the bench..."Alicia said plain as day to her,the bomb in her head was slowly to blow up all over the girl that had no clue what would happen to she continued the path she was currently on at the moment.

"How would you know my ass is small Alicia?"

"Oh its easy i just look at your body type,and at gym when Im stuck behind your slow ass on the track." A small grin founds its way on her lips,her comment earned a few laughs from her friends around them.

Sami already was blushing from embarrassment,way quicker then she had sat in silence as she waited for the girl to respond with some snappy come back like she always did whenever this fell silent for a few seconds showing she gives up for the moment being,allowing the tension around them to loosen up.

Once Alicia felt like she could continue her conversation she did,she shifted slightly and answered Micheal's question as series as she could. Knowing that he would wanna hear it in a some what hearable voice instead of one filled with giggles."B-But yea Micheal if your mom asks you about something like that then there is some possibility she may have dick. Or she could just be screwing with you and your dad." Her insides were shaking slightly when she finished speaking to looked over with a questioning look on her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"The actual hell are you guys talking about!?" She paused the conversation she was having with Amanda and switched her attention to the two giggling body's across from her.

When Micheal spoke his voice cracked surprisingly more then usual. (Hahahaha Puberty sucks when a guy!)"Your really don't wanna know Liz,it is really weirder then when Nevaya sucks off my dad." When she finished speaking everyone at the table even Sami burs into laughter at Micheal's answer.

After some laughing Lizzy pushed the thought aside and finished eating,right when she was throwing her trash away the bell every one to clear out and head to the rest of there classes. She rushed over and grabbed her lunch bag thingy and ran next to Alicia,squeezing her neck lightly causing her head to bend back and look at the ceiling in a awkward way. Causing a smile to appear on her face as she saw the goofy face her friend was making back at both walked next to each other making idle chat,but they soon had to part ways leaving each others hearing rang and going back to the torture of the last few classes of the day.

** Rest of the days go by. Leaving our God and Satan to be walking home...**

They both were walking back to the home base of Satan's home,God did not feel like going home just yet. They both had to take care of some things in the underworld. But Liz could do it by herself but nothing is ever fun when you know your best friend is basically waiting at your call to rush over and do it with as they walked closer to her house God pointed out the sun seemed to be setting quicker then normal,sure it was winter but it usually starts setting around 5 not 4ish.

"Oh maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you God...we know how you like fooling your self and others." Her voice was in the same mocking tone God gave her earlier that day before they started school.

God toke a small gasp,adding a small hiss to it before she spoke."Damn bro that really stung!" She held her hands to her heart."See even my fucking heart burns from your acid words." She held back the giggle she so wanted to let out,knowing her friend would laugh along side she felt the need to be slightly series since they would have to be acting like the grown ups they really are soon.

After a few minutes of walking and talking they finally got to Satan's house,sure it looked nice on the inside was a small piece of heaven and she has parents and a sister but her sister is more demonic then most human girls,while her parents are 50/50. Her dad was full demon while her mom was all human,she received the title Satan a few months after Alicia was her best friend to get a head start on the human race before she was later born.

They set there bags in the hall before heading to the basement,they opened the door and closed it tight behind them going down at least 3 flights of they reached the end of the steps they walked over to the next set up door was older and worn,around the edegs and cracks you could see the dull red glow and the faint screams and groans of sinners.

Lizzy slipped on her black dress the edges were flecked with red,while in her right hand she held the family air loom. It was grey sash that had all the names of their family,she draped it over her head and rested it upon her left shoulder and under her right arm. While with Alicia she toke off her regular red jacket and switched it out for a clean white jacket that went down to her neas. She then grabbed her ink pen from one of the inside pockets and started writing down all the names of the people she had to kill by she finished she set the pen back into its right place and stepped up were Satan was gave each other a small glance before Satan opened the door,a warm breeze swept over them both as they entered.

Like always they had to walk down the hall of torture so Liz could check up on all the people being tortured,sometimes giving the trolls that were attacking the human a few pointers on were to hit and work slow for the things they did while they neared the castle gate Liz spotted her trusted adviser Dave strider waiting for her with a clip board to his side. Right next to his was Dirk strider his brother,the two of them combined are the best of the best when it comes to assassinating people and bringing things over territory's.

"Cousin we have confirmation that all 5 costumers in Russia have agreed to be involved to help with your side program." Dave said this to her in a stern voice,his eyes not breaking contact with hers.

"Well that is good,they are our top buyers at the moment with the new shipment we have sent out. Send them a each a little gift of thanks for helping our lovley friend God for helping her program spring into life." She gave them both a smile before passing through the gate and up the castle steps. God stayed behind and whispered to them both.

"This means a lot to me guys so really thanks." She gave each of them a small pat on the shoulder before running over to Satan,her boss mode clicking into place as she started talking about how to spread out more into Africa.

Both of the Striders looked at each other and let out a small sigh between out,Dirk lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes as he spoke softly to his brother. "Remind me again why we decided to work with the people that basically control our lives?"

"Because you wanted a challenge and this is what we got, and besides they both are really nice at times!"

Dirk gave him a stern look before putting his glasses back on,he turned and walked into the gate and called for his brother."Come on know! Play time is over for know,time to do what we were called up for..."

**(Holy shit! I feel so proud with this chapter! it is way to my liking,even though one person has seen this so far...but yea just wait till next chapter real shit goes down!)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Satan and God both walked to the planning room,the servants in the castle bowed their heads to them a smile or a small wave from them both,each servant knowing this is only the tip of the ice berg of them showing kindness to people below them.

When they reached the room Dave and Dirk closed the doors behind them and locked it,making sure no one will be able to leave or come in while they discus the matters upon they both turned back around they found Satan talking to God once again,sadness in her eyes as she spoke to Satan.

"Bro I just got word from some of your spy's in Spain that there appears to be some silence when they make delivers. It seems like the guys who usually pick up are a little bit more edge then normal." She had genuine concern in her eyes,when ever God had a new buyer she would try and get close to them so she would have a somewhat better connection with so far it has worked.

"Well have you tried contacting the boss they work for yet bro?"

"No...but it just doesn't feel right at the moment,I mean sure i could drop by but i usually would have a better reason then just to make sure nothing wrong is going on."

Satan leaned on the table in front of them,thinking of what they should do next for the investigation on what is going on in Spain. Dirk gave a small cough as him and Dave walked closer to the table,earning a glance from both of the girls in front of them. Satan let out a small sigh as she fixed her dress a little,turning her attention to what the two Striders both were on the other side of the table,Dirk was typing something on the keyboard in front of him while Dave spoke.

"Besides the problem in Spain we both have also looked into some of the newest costumers,manly in the United states area." When he paused a map appeared in the center of the table,15 red dots littered the map of the US.

"These dots show how many people have asked to join,yes this is good news for us. But these 15 locations are coming from rather young people,this is also good news for Gods side program Druggy Buddies. Our regulars from Russia will send out some people and help them out for a bit till they are stable and wont get caught,no matter how cocky they think they are." He moved his hands up to the screen were Maryland is,in the state showed small yellow dots across the state and around it to.

"Know as you know these show how many people we have asking to be sent out to our bigger buyers,but the thing is why is there such a huge cluster around our state." Dave had some concern laced in his voice but he still continued."Yes this is were our base is but our location shouldn't be spreading around like a fucking wild fire, unless someone has been leaking some of out information out to people across the newbies to flock over and start asking about a job."

Satan and God both looked at each other,when there eyes made contact they both knew what they had to do. Satan looked over to Dirk and said in a stern voice."Please send a message to our dear friends in Spain and tell them we are gonna drop by." Dirk nodded and toke his phone out sending a message to the bosses in Spain,his energy rising as he had an idea what would happen next.

"And by this I end my talk about who leaked some info out,but don't be alarmed we have already shut down all sales to Spain for the time in case they are responsible for stabbing you both in the back." Dave's tone was grave,he knew the pain of having secrets spilled behind your back.

When Dirk was done sending the message out he turned back to the others and walked to the door,his brother walking behind the door was opened God shot out of the room and started sprinting to the portal room,her rage fueling her on the other hand walked out of the room with a calmness,but you could see the rage in her eyes as she followed God,but in a walking the brothers gave a small sigh out as they closed the door behind them and made sure it was locked correctly so no others could enter.

The two of them walked behind Satan,like always in this type of situation Dave was slowly breaking was in his hidden shades as he walked along. As for Dirk his eyes were full of energy and anger,he always hated when this type of thing happened but at the same time it was a little fun.

When all three of them entered the portal room the door was off its hinges,hanging on the few screws that were attached to the door originally. In the room God was working on putting the codes in for each location,her anger and fear turned into a white aura that surrounded her from head to brighter in her eyes,mouth,and hands.

Satan walked over to her friend and sat a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear,like a mother would do to her child when they were upset.

"Know God calm down,I know your more pissed then me since you are the head founder of Drugs 4 you have to keep a cool head when dealing with this problem.

God slowly moved her head to Satan,her eyes were slowly dimming but held much anger and sadness.

"But who the fuck screws me over! I'm always nice to the people we work with, I-I didn't even put it in my Kingdom because then people may think I'm tainted or some shit..."

Both Strider brothers walked closer to the pair at the control' gave a small cough,getting the attention of both already had tears in her eyes while Satan was still holding her shoulder in a protective way.

"Come here Bro you need a hug..." The poorly lit room covered the boys small blush. Alicia gave a small sniff before she walked over to him and toke his offer. Dirk and Satan on the other hand were right next to each other,watching the hugging there motherly and brotherly modes clicked in as they watched there other persons hands and actions like a pair of hawks.

After a few moments the two broke apart,Dave's eyes were on the ground,while God was wiping her eyes from the few stray tears left behind. When they both seemed comfortable they looked at there elders,Satan had a look of relief on her Dirk had a look of proudness in his eyes and smile.

Satan clapped her hands together and looked back at the controls."Know lets get over to Spain and kick some sorry asses!"

The cherry tone Satan had in her voice made a smile appear on Gods face,the girl walked back over to the controls and finished putting in the codes and locations for each buyers the push of a white button a portal sputtered to life,both God and Satan tokes one another hands and walked into the portal. Leaving the two brothers to jump in after them.

All four of them were falling down a white hole,like always God was up on her feet looking ahead,while the other three were falling on there stomachs or five minutes of falling the white around them started to turn into the front of a the area around them seemed stable God opened the gate with a wave of her hand and marched right in,flicking her wrist at a few guards and anger was starting to show.

When they all were at the front door of the big house God flung open the door,putting on a fake smile. She walked into the house and ran up the main set of steps,arriving at the person who owns the houses opened the door freely and found all five men sitting in chairs in the center of the room.

"Know pals lets have a motherFUCKING CHAT!" God turned around and slammed the door shut when her friends were in the room,instantly Dirk lock he made himself on to the he was finished making sure it was on correctly he stood on the other side of the door,across from his brother who had slight fear in his eyes.

Satan and God walked into the center of the room,God stayed in the center while Satan leaned on the back she gave a sigh of relaxation she gave a small whistle to start.

"The reason why I called all of you hear today is because we have a small problem,all of your delivery guys are scared to FUCKING DEATH! They dont even give a small hi to the people who give them the DAMN STUFF ANYMORE. And when we asked a few of them what was up they told my fellow friends.." She pointed a glowing finger to the brothers."THAT YOU GUYS ARE RUNNING AROUND WITH YOUR HEADS FUCKING CUT OFF! So if someone with the fucking balls mind explaining to me the hell is going around here!.

The man closest to her stood up slowly,his hands shaking slightly as he spoke."T-Their is a boy who found out about us here...H-He threatened us to tell who our suppliers were and were the base is..." The man fell onto his feet as fat tears feel down his face,his voice cracked a few times before he managed to speak again."H-He threatened to kill all our family's if we did not work by his rules!He s-said we were all a stain on the world that must be erased,h-his name was Cloud Strife he had a big sword on his back...A-And had spiky blond hair."

He broke down again but both Satan and God had a look of satisfaction on there faces,God walked over to the man and nelt next to him and whispered to him."I will do my best to find this pussy and kill him for the threats he made to you all." She gave a small smile to him and patted his shoulder gently.

When she stood up again she bid farewell with all the men and left the room with the brothers and Satan behind threw a white ball onto the floor and a portal appeared,she jumped in first then the other three joined her.

"Know God you did great,much better then what happened in Japan." A small shiver went down all four of there backs,the memory bringing horror to them all. When they made it back to the portal room God let a sigh out as she fell on the floor,her head landed on a pile of blankets as well as her rolled around on the pile while she was screaming out in rage,Satan walked to the door and called God in a stern voice.

"God get your ass out of there! We gotta go to bed,remember we have fucking school!"

God crawled out of the pile and ran after Satan,they both were know sprinting to the door way leading back to Satan's two yelled over there shoulders to the two Strider boys.

"Tomorrow we wont be back untill later then normal,so start looking for this cloud guy!" When they finished speaking they ran into the open doors and landed back in Satan's basement. They both took off there garments and hung them back up,when they were set they both sprinted up the steps and burst into the Satan looked at the hall clock it blared back at them 3:00AM. They both let out a small groan at the time,God walked over to her front door and quickly said to her friend in a hushed voice.

"See ya in a few hours bra!"

**(sorry if this took a little longer to update,I was tired half the week and busy with had to go see some family yesterday and did not get home till a late time,so i was feeling the schedule I was thinking,was I can update like 2 or 3 times a that should work with any busy peeps and I hope you like this chaps and stay tuned till Tuesday i think!)**


End file.
